Secrets
by YumiSplash
Summary: The gang depends strongly on Jeremy to find a way into the internet so they can stop X.a.n.a once and for all. Secrets are revealed including there biggest kept one. YxU AxJ OxOC rated T to be safe. Discontinued
1. The start of many strange attacks

**Ok, since this is my story Im just going to inform everyone of a couple changes I made. William NEVER went to lyoko and Jeremy has YET to give them there new outfits. Please enjoy! **

The day was muggy and mist in the air. The sun beamed down on the school and the class rooms were lit up by sun beams shining trough the windows. It was the last class of the day and everyone couldn'tt wait till the weekend started.

Ms. Myer was righting something on the chalkboard when she turned around and glanced upon the class. "Yumi, what did you get for number one on the homework last night.

William who was sitting next to Yumi nudged her arm to get her attention. Ms.Myer was now getting a bit annoyed when she had to call a second time. "Ms. Ishiyama what was your answer for number one of the homework I assigned last night and please dont make me repeat myself for a third time."

Yumi who was staring out the window now broke from her trance and realized what was going on. She quickly opened her notebook and saw what she had wrote. _Page 68 numbers 1-5, but no work._ William then again bumped her arm and then pointed with his other hand to his answer in his notebook. Yumi read the hopefully correct answer out loud.

"Very good Yumi. Next time dont keep me waiting." With this she turned back to the board to continue righting.

"Thanks." Yumi whispered to William then turned her head back towards the window. She had been busy with a X.a.n.a. attack last night that didn'tt call for a return to the past since they had deactivated the tower in time before anything could really happen.

"Your not getting off that easily." William responded causing her to turn back to face him. "I dont get you. You have to be the one girl in this entire school who holds something to herself that your not sharing with anyone. When ever I make plans to hang out with you you almost never show up and when you do you get a call then off you go again. What do you do on your spare time?"

"Oh nothing realty." Yumi fibbed. "You know, just normal teenage problems." she then added laughing at herself in her mind knowing darn well fighting in a virtual universe was nothing normal about being a teenager.

"Then they must be bad to make you run off even during class sometimes." William responded sounding a bit sarcastic.

"No not really." Yumi answered while fixing her hair back behind her ear."Just important things I have to do." With this she blocked out Williams voice and turned her head back out the window. Ulrichs gym class was outside.

---------------------------------

Aelita and Odd were running there laps but soon stopped when Aelita had gotten tired.

"So where's Einstein today? If he misses one more gym class hes going to be in serious trouble by not only Jim but the principle as well." Odd asked Aelita

"Well" gasped Aelita as she calmed her breathing since she was tired from running "Do you even have to ask Odd. Where is he always when hes a no show? Either in his room on his computer or at the factory working on something for." Now Aelita lowered her voice. "Lyoko. He wont tell me what though. he claims it will be a surprise and if everything goes right it should be ready tonight or tomarow morning."

"Oh no." Odd exclaimed. "When ever he has a brilliant idea it usually ends up in a disaster. Like the time he X.a.n.a mafied me! (the episode where he fought against the school nurse or when we had two other Odds running around the school."

Aelita giggled at the thought of the Odd clones for it was a very funny day indeed."What are you doing? You look rediculece!" Aelita now huddled over laughing as she watched Odd jumping up and down waving his arm all over the place.

"Yes please explain!" Ulrich added as he ran up behind them. "Still not done with your laps yet huh?"

"Well Aelita got tired so we started walking. Anyway Im trying to get Yumis attention. I can see her in the window.

"Yea. Shes in Ms. Myerss class. Try not to get her in trouble will ya."

Yumi could be seen waving back with her hand lowered so she didn'tt attract attention to herself.

-----------------------------

"Who are you waving to?" William asked noticing Yumi.

"Oh just Odd. You know how he acts." Yumi chuckled.

"Do they know about your problems?" William asked more concerned.

"Oh will you just drop it!" She demanded. "Its nothing serious." _I cant believe hes still dwelling on what I said about ten minuets ago. Cant he just let it drop. _

The bell rang and William waited for Yumi as always. One by one she placed her books in her black bag and put a pen in her pocket. Her and William headed to the door and outside they went.

"So Yumi, since classes dont resume till Monday I know in France there school days are different but idc, im having it the same as in America.would you care to hang out tonight?"

Yumi paused and looked down at the ground. She really didnt want to be alone with him but she didnt know what to say. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket then took it out and glanced at the screen. "Sorry I got to run!" she announced as she ran off. For once she was glad about X.a.n.as timing of an attack. When she turned the corner she bumped into Ulrich who was on his way to get her.

"I guess you got the memo huh?" Ulrich asked

"X.a.n.a?" She replied

Ulrich nodded. "Aelita and Odd already left for the factory."

"What about Jeremy?"

"Has Jeremy once gone to gym class?" Ulrich laughed then the two made there way to the factory.

-----------------------------

On lyoko the activated tower was in the ice sector. Odd was on his over board gliding through the air with Aelitas hand around his waste holding on so she wouldn'tt fall off. "Tower in sight." Odd pointed out.

"Where are the monsters?" Aelita asked

"Dont let your guard down." Jeremy replied."X.a.n.a has three tarantulas hiding behind the glacier waiting for you."

"I see them now those little creeps." Odd mumbled readying his hand to shoot.

"Energy field." Aelita shouted as she let go of Odd with her right hand and held it out shooting a pink ball of electricity.

"Nice shot Aelita but only damaged." Jeremy responded.

"Odd jumped off the over board and fired many arrows as he fell managing to destroy it.

The elevator opened up and Ulrich and Yumi appeared.

"Let me guess. Go to the scanner room." Ulrich said before Jeremy could. The doors closed and you could hear the gears squeak as the elevator went down.

Odd used his shield to block an incoming laser which worked but only to have it end in having another tarantula shoot him from behind. Odds card appeared on Jeremy's screen as soon as Yumi and Ulrich were virtualized.

Aelita still on the over board tried her best to hit one of the two remaining tarantulas with her energy field but every attempted missed or only damaged. She could see it raising its legs (or arms or what ever there called) getting ready to fire. Aelita also readied an energy field in her defence. The two separate beems collided in the air and made a sight more amazing than fireworks. Yumi took this opportunity and threw her fans at the monster causing it to be destroyed.

"Nice one" Ulrich mouthed to her. "Get Aelita to the tower. Ill take care of the other one."

Yumi nodded and she hopped on her over wing that had been materialized and headed towards the tower as Aelita followed her on Odds over board.

Ulrich now on his over bike raced up to the tarantula. He had jumped off and it ram into the monster causing it to fly off the edge into the digital sea. He stood quite proud of himself since he didn't even have to take out his sword.

Aelita entered the tower and went to enter the code when the tower suddenly deactivated. "that's strange" she whispered.

Ulrich now walking up behind yumi stared at the tower as it went from red back to its more friendly color. Aelita walked out with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked

"I didn'tt deactivate the tower." She replied

"Jeremy do you think this was part of his attack?" Aelita questioned.

"Im not sure but I wouldn'tt put it past him."

Odd who was sitting on the ground next to him looked up with a bored expression. "Can we hurry this up? Its almost dinner and there serving meat balls and gravy!

The three teens were rematerialize back to earth and stepped out of the scanners then headed towards the elevator. When they stepped out they were greeted by a hungry Odd who was pushing his way into the elevator.

"Arnt you coming?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"Im going to stay here and run a scan on the material and programs to make sure X.a.n.a didnt infect anything."

Aelita stepped out of the elevator. "Im not hungry realy. Ill stay here with you." A smile crept across both of there faces. "Odd you can have my serving."

"Ditto." Jeremy added.

--------------------------------

The night was getting dark as they walked across the bridge. Everytime they fought on lyoko it only felt like minuets went by but infact much longer. Of course they couldnt enjoy the quiet peacefulness of the moonlight with Odd being there. "What if... what if this happened... what if kiwi went to lyoko... What if everyone found out about lyoko." Odd went on.

"Dont even say that!" Yumi chuckled.

_What if..._

They came to the end of the park when Yumi waved good bye and turned the opposite way to go to her house. As always Ulrich had offered to walk her home but she kindly denied since she was already late and was in a major hurry.

-----------------------------

Quietly Yumi walked in her house and saw all the lights off. _Good_ she thought as she made her way up the stairs trying not to make any noise. When she opened her bed room door she opened up her window to get a breeze since it was very humid. She sat on her bed and took off her boots and then changed into her night outfit. After brushing her hair and putting it in a high pony tail she layed down in her bed and continued reading a book she had started a week ago. _Ill never finish reading with all these X.a.n.a attacks._

After about a half hour of reading she reached over and looked at her cell for the time. 11:30pm it read. She rolled over to the opposite side and placed it on its charger that was pluged in by her bed then turned the lamp off and closed her eyes. Her mind flooded with thoughts of all sorts of things. Of course Ulrich popped into her mind first.

_What if..._

As she slowly began to fall asleep she suddenly remembered something very important. She and her family were sopost to go stay in the mountains that weekend. _Just great._

-------------

After dinner Odd and Ulrich had retired to there dorm room and as always Ulrich complained about how the room was always covered in Kiwi hair.

"Dont be mad at my little diggity dog!" Odd protested as he lifted him up and gave him a big hug.

Ulrich rolled his eyes at the actions of his friend. "I wonder why I havnt gone insane from you yet." he joked.

They finally fell asleep around 11pm. Odd was half on and half off his bed snoring very loudly with Kiwi cuddled by his head. As for Ulrich, he the complete opposite from Odd, laid in his bed normally and without any mutts curled up next to him.

-------------

Jeremy was still busily working at the factory and it was now ten to midnight. He looked over at Aelita who was curled up against the side of a little downing in the floor (idk where the floor goes down a little bit like a patio of something.) He smiled to himself and thought how cute she looked sleeping. Turning his attention back to the screen that was covered in codes he cringed as he heard the familiar beep that haunted them all.

_What if..._

**Please R&R!!!! hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Lets try to hit 5 reviews ok. If you want post your thoughts about what you think should happen. Maybe ill use them!**


	2. What are they hiding?

**Oh wow only 2 reviews out of 70 hits. :[**

_An activated tower..._

"Not another one!" Jeremy said to himself. "Usually x.a.n.a. waits at least two days before he awakens again."

Aelita now started waking up because of Jeremy's voice "What's wrong Jeremy?" she said rubbing her eyes and slowly began to sit up.

"X.a.n.a. has launched another attack."

"So soon?" she replied shocked.

"That's what my thoughts were." he replied. "Hes up to something but I cant put my finger in exactly what yet."

"Should I go to the scanner room?" she asked now standing up making her way towards the elevator.

"No, I dont know what hes up to. You better wait for one of the others to get here first."

"Just like you Jeremy." Aelita giggled. "Always worried about me."

-----------------

In Ulrichs and Odds dorm everything was quiet except for Odds snoring of course. The silence broke however when Ulrichs cell phone went off. Sleepishly he rolled over and picked it up. Taking it back under the cover with him he yawned. "Hello."

"X.a.n.a has launched an attack. Get Odd and call Yumi."

Ulrich hung up and jumped out his bed more energetic now since he knew they were needed. He went over and shook Odd. "Wake up will ya!"

"Just a couple more minuets." Odd mumbled as he rolled over.

"You leave me no choice." Ulrich said very annoyed. He took a glass of water off of his night stand and poured it on Odds face.

"Im up, Im up!" Odd shouted as he leaped out of his bed.

"Shh. We dont want you waking everyone up! really X.a.n.a launched an attack." Ulrich responded now putting on his shoes.

The two walked down the hallway as quiet as possible making sure not to wake anyone especially Jim. Ulrich was fully dressed and Odd was still in his Pjs, purple shorts and a shirt with Kiwi on it. The two made there was for the park.

------------------

Yumi was curled up in her sheets when she answered her cell."hello?" she mumbled. "Ulrich. do you know what time it is!" she asked a bit angered then sat up looking over at her alarm clock which read 4am. "Again!...alright..." She hung up her cell and looked out her window. It was going to be another long night.

-------

When the boys had arrived they met Aelita in the forest sector. Odd was holding off the monsters in the distance as Ulrich and Aelita were fighting the ones closer to the tower. When she was finally able to enter though the tower had once again deactivated itself. Jeremy now once again confused about X.a.n.as actions rematerialize them. Yumi had just arrived by the time the attack was over and was a bit upset since she was usually late when she had to leave from her house.

"X.a.n.a. is becoming a pain in the butt." Odd said "I mean he cant make up his mind if he wants to launch an attack or not!"

"Odd I dont think its quite like that." Jeremy responded.

Yumi who was rubbing her eyes began to talk. "Do you guys think you could manage this weekend without me?"

Ulrich turned his attention to Yumi and tilted his head waiting for her to continue.

"I totally forgot with all of these attacks to mention that Im sopost to go on a mini vacation with my parents tomarow and I realy dont want to, but I dont know how to get out of it."

"Try to think of something." Jeremy replied. "If something is up welll need all the help we can get."

"Plus to Ulrich will be sad if your not on lyoko to help!" Odd blabbed out

Ulrich shoved Odd and nearly caused him to loose his balance. "What was that for? You know its the truth!"

Yumi looked over at Ulrich and smiled since he turned his head down not wanting to make eye contact with her.

-----------

Aelita had woken up around 8am and decided to go take a shower. When she opened her door she found Sissy staring at her.

"Where did you go last night? I looked out my window and saw you and your wierdo friends walking from the wooded area back to the school."

Aelita started at her and smiled. "Sissy, we simpley went for a walk in the park since it was a nice night out and second of all why were you staring out your window at such a late hour? Now excuse me." she pushed past her and walked down the hall way.

"I know your lieing.!" Sissy shouted at her

Aelita waved her hand back at her and turned the corner.

_I know your lieing..._

-------------------------

Odd and Ulrich awoke around 8am as well when Kiwi started whimpering at his food dish which ment "im hungry" Odd pulled out a bag of dog food he kept hidden under his bed and filled up his bowl. Then he took out a water bottle he had in his bottom drawer and filled up his water dish. "I wonder what X.a.n.a is planning."

Ulrich who was searching for something in his dresser replied "I dont know. Hopefully Jeremy will be able to tell us what it is. Speaking of him, I wonder if he fell asleep at his computer again."

"Haha yea. When do you think the last time he slept in a bed was?" Odd laughed.

"Probably before he found Lyoko." Ulrich joked. Hey lets stop and get him on our way to the showers."

"mmhmm" Odd replied as he shoved the dog food back under the bed.

------------

"Yumi, Yumi. Get up! Are you ready?" Heroki shouted as he barged into Yumis room. "Yumi?" he asked poking her as she slept.

"What?" she grumbled as she rolled over and covered her head with the hood of the hoodie she still had on.

"Are you ready? Mom sent me up here to wake you up."

_Oh no! I cant go, what am I so post to say? Sorry mom, I cant go because your daughter has to fight an evil computer virus? I dont think so!_

"Yumi, are you ok?" Heroki asked while placing his hand on her for head

Confused about why he asked Yumi replied. "Ya why?"

"Mom! Can you come here? Yumi doesn'tt look good!"

Yumi layed in her bed now wide awake staring at the ceiling. _Why does he think Im not feeling ok? I mean I feel fine..._

Yumis mother walked in with a smile on her face. She bent down next to her daughters bed and placed her hand on her head.

_Does everyone have to touch my head today or what?_

"Heroki can you get me the thermometer?"

"Sure mom. Umm.. Where is it?"

"Above the bathroom sink." She answered then looked back at her daughter. "Yumi I dont think you should go on the trip. I know how bad you wanted to go but please try to understand your in no mood to be traveling in your condition."

_Yea, like I wanted to go..._

----------------

It was around eleven in the afternoon now when they all met in the park under as they would called it "Ulrichs sulking tree." They had received a text message a little before from Yumi saying she was able to get out of the trip and were waiting for her to show up before Jeremy explained about X.a.n.a. and his deactivating tower game. Odd was playing with a leaf while Aelita was busy with a piece of grass. Ulrich was sitting in the tree swinging his feet back and forth and Jeremy was typing on his laptop.

"About time!" Odd spoke as he saw Yumi in the distance.

"Well sorry." Yumi replied. "My parents left a little later than expected because Heroki insisted on taking his favorite action figure with him and had to wait for him to find the stupid thing."

Aelita flicked the piece of grass she was twirling in her fingers and walked over to Yumi. "Do you feel ok?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that! Yes I feel fine. Im just extremely tired because of X.a.n.a.s little prank last night."

"Maybe that's why you look ill." Ulrich said putting in his opinion. "Your face looks very run down and your eyes look sleepy."

Yumi sighed and plopped herself down under where Ulrich was sitting in the tree. "You better not fall on me!" she hissed

"Are we all done chatting?" Jeremy asked as he closed his laptop and slid it back into his bag.

Odd dug a little hole in the ground and stuck the leaf in it. "Hey look! Do you think if I water this it will grow?"

Aelita and Yumi both rolled there eyes at him.

"Odd, please tell me you just didnt say that." Ulrich laughed causing him to almost loose his balance.

Jeremy stood up and shouted. "Can I speak now!"

Everyone grew quiet and let there attention fall on Jeremy.

"I dont know why X.a.n.a keeps deactivating the towers but what ever it is we must prepare for the worse. I have researched the past two activated towers though and it shocked me because they were both the away towers in the sectors."

"Do you think he will do the same to the other sectors that didnt have there away towers activated yet?" Aelita asked a bit worried Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "My thought exactly."

"Well only two had been set off." Odd announced while now trying to balance a stick on his nose. "So that leaves two. No real danger."

"What do you mean no real danger?" Yumi exclaimed. "That only leaves two towers for us to prepare for whatever it is."

"Dont forget X.a.n.a. isnt tied to Lyoko anymore." Ulrich added. "He can do anything he wants basically."

"No danger." Odd once again replied. "When the time comes we will do what we do best."

"That doesn'tt mean anything!" Yumi snapped while she placed her head against the tree.

"Hey!" Jeremy shouted. "Are we going to sit here and argue all day?"

No one replied to him except for Odd who asked "Can we go now? Im hungry and I dont want to miss lunch."

Jeremy and Aelita glared at him.

"Ya ok." Jeremy replied "Were done here anyways. Oh and I have something new for everyone. Ill show you tonight at the factory."

Ulrich jumped down nearly landing on Yumi who had now fallen asleep.

Odd licked his finger and got a look from Ulrich. "Its going to be your funeral." was all he could say to him.

Jeremy and Aelita turned when they heard Yumi scream then started laughing after they realized what Odd had done.

----------------

Sissy and her gang were sitting at the benches when she saw the group walk out from the park.

"Whats wrong Sissy?" Herve asked

"Its those dorks! There hiding something and since im the principles daughter I should know. There shall be no secrets hidden from me.

"Maybe they just went for a walk?" Nicolas added

**Not my best of chapters but please R&R. I shouldnt have updated since it was 3 reviews short**


	3. Maybe i am getting sick

Sissy walked into the cafeteria following Aelita and the rest. They were in line getting food except for Yumi who was sitting at there usual table waiting for them since she couldt get food now because she wasnt full time student like the rest. She could only get food during school hours.

"Hmm?" Yumi mumbled as Sissy sat down next to her.

"Dont Hmm me! What were you and Ulrich doing in the woods?"

"Why are you questioning me and Ulrich? I was with my other friends as well. Sissy do me a favor and stop being jealous just because Ulrich wont pay attention to you." Yumi layed her head on her arms and felt her eyelids get heavy.

"What me jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Sissy hissed back

"Well you do talk how you just wanted to be in there group because you think it would be so cool." Herve menchined.

Sissy slapped him across the face for saying that out loud. "No ones so post to know that!"

The others had come to sit down and Sissy was long gone by now. Ulrich sat next to her and Odd Aelita and Jeremy on the other side of the table. Yumi opened her eyes and looked at there trays only to see the usual out of the 5 meals that they served. "Dont you get tired of eating the same thing" Yumi asked.

Aelita looked at her food and made a weird face. "Yea but what else are we going to eat?"

"Come on Jeremy you got to eat something!" Odd spoke with his mouth full of pudding. You never eat!"

"You can have it Odd." Jeremy answered as he pushed his tray out and continued typing on his laptop.

Odd reached his hand out to slide it the rest of the way when Aelita slapped his hand and gave him a look. Ulrich closed Jeremys laptop. "You got to eat someting! Im sure you can take a 10 minuet break from that thing."

"X.a.n.a. dosent take breaks." He replied.

"X.a.n.a. doesnt have to eat to be able to live." Aelita replied smirking at him.

Jeremy gave in and began poking at his food.

Yumi lifted her head from her arms and looked at Odd who had now finished his food. "I think that's a new record." she giggled.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"No, Im fine. Ill eat when I go home plus I honestly dont have a apatite right now." She placed her head back down and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew Odd was screaming in her ear and she shot her head up. "ODD!"

"Relax Yumi." Aelita said "You fell asleep again. Are you sure your ok?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich who was finishing up his chocolate milk. She blinked and she could feel that her eyes were still heavy then looked back at Aelita. "Now that its getting later in the day Im starting to feel blahish. (a/n blahish is how its pronounced) Maybe my mom was right. Maybe I am getting sick."

"Do you want to go home?" Ulrich asked now concerned.

"No, Im ok. Ill stay here. Ill go home tonight after Jeremy shows us what he wants."

-------------------------

After they ate they Yumi went to Odd and Ulrich's room to hang out while Aelita went to Jeremys to help him find what X.a.n.a. was planning.

---------------------------

Aelita was sitting on Jeremys bed with her laptop on her lap.

"Did you scan the special scanning system?" he asked her.

"Hold on.. Ok done."

"Thanks Aelita. Ill start analyzing the spec files. Can you finish doing the program repair for me?"

"Sure thing" Aelita replied with a smile on her face.

Jeremy looked away from the screen for a moment and turned to look at Aelita.

_I dont know what Id do without her._

-----------------------------------------------

Odd was playing with a yo yo and kept laughing because Kiwi kept trying to attack it everytime it went down. Yumi was sitting on Ulrich's bed watching Kiwi play. Ulrich had gone to find Jim to give him a late essay on "Ways exercing helped the body."

"That's a silly diggity dog!" Odd smiled as he pulled the yo yo away from Kiwi again.

Yumi felt herself get tired again and yawned. Her nose had started to get a bit stuffy and looked around the room for tissues."Odd do you guys keep any tissues in here?"

Odd spun around and walked over to the desk. He picked up a tissue box that was sitting on the desk. "Empty." he said to himself. "Stay here. ill go get a new box from the janitors closet." Odd said.

"No, Ill go." Yumi said as she stood up.

Odd took her hand off the door knob. "You dont feel good! We dont need you passing out in the hallway now do we?"

Yumi giggled and sat back down as Odd left. Kiwi had jumped on the bed and curled up next to her leg. She began petting him and yawned again. She layed herself down and placed her head on the pillow. _Ulrich's pillow. _she thought. _I hope he doesnt mind me laying on his bed..._Yumi had fallen asleep.

Ulrich was walking back to the room when he saw Odd down the hall way. He ran up to him and asked him what the tissues were for.

"Yumis nose is all stuffy so I went to get her tissues since Kiwi had torn up the other ones two nights ago."

Ulrich rolled his eyes at him.

The two walked into the room to find Yumi asleep on Ulrichs bed.

"Aww look how cute!" Odd shouted. "Yumis on your bed!"

"Shut it Odd. She doesnt feel good." Ulrich replied as he sat on the floor.

Odd made a kissy face and pointed to Yumi. "Yumi I love you!"

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted. "What if shes awake!"

"Relax shes sound asleep. Anyways Its the truth isnt it?"

Ulrich just looked down at the ground and began to blush.

Yumi slowly started to sit up and stretched. "Ah, I keep falling asleep. I guess I really am sick?"

"Its ok." Ulrich replied still with a faint of red on his face.

Yumi smiled and gazed at him for a second before she layed her head against the wall.

"Yumi if your tired feel free to take a nap." Ulrich told her.

"No its not that now. Im thinking."

"About?"

"Dont worry." She replied giving another smile.

_The truth is I had awoke when they opened the door. I was just pretending afterwards. Was what Odd said true?_

_What if..._

**R&R**


End file.
